144894-morning-coffee-1022-race-to-friday-edition
Content ---- ---- I just used my main to get the titles and used my alts to get the costume pieces. Hopefully it is still gong to run today cause i want the decor pieces as well | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Hopefully you don't run into any bots.. nasty buggers ruin mmo's | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- GGWP. :lol: I queued normal at 50 before, mainly to brush up my rusty healing skills, and trying out the new dreaded focus test (ha ha pun). The tank has to be someone's alt, he was interrupting like a baws! The 3 DPS though, frustrating. No wipes, and bosses are one-shots, but Grond took forever and a day to kill, 'cause they don't understand the flea-trap mechanics. When I ask them to lure fleas into traps, someone said "we usually just aoe them down". Welp, if only these guy could dps the fleas down fast enough.... Didn't say it outloud though. :P Most frustrating part is where they would kept dodging out of my heal telegraphs lol. I guess they think any and all telegraphs are bad. /groan | |} ---- Is it bad I've turned off allied telegraphs for this reason? >> IF I don't need to dodge it, I don't wanna see it. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- All Drakens are smiling on the inside, we promise! :D | |} ---- Pretty sure a Draken smile is just a less intense frown. | |} ---- I thought it was hunger pangs. :lol: | |} ---- ---- Female Draken smile. It's a signal that you should start running. | |} ---- I'm sorry to hear that. I guess on the bright side, it took awhile for it to happen. My first dungeon attempt many months was a fail because of a troll. | |} ---- ---- Considering I play Dominion, i think i would still start running. Possibly jump into a safe and lock myself in as well :D | |} ---- ---- Yeah, from all reports, it's really well done and I can't wait to get home this evening and give it whirl! | |} ---- ---- Someone is sleeping on the couch or curb tonight :D | |} ---- ---- Yeah, what she doesn't know won't hurt her. We carpooled this morning, so I am going to "mysteriously" show up early with flowers and candies, so her whole office can see my extravagant display of affection. :lol: I'll be like "Oh I ordered these weeks ago. I just had to go pick them up!" *carefully removes Kroger Floral Department stickers* :ph34r: | |} ---- If you married a draken you might be able to soothe her with food. I would ask for a marital emergency excuse from your boss to go set up a nice meal, flowers, some booze and maybe something shiny, before she gets home. | |} ---- ---- Of course not (Tuesday was her birthday). I bought two bunches of flowers and a stupidly rich chocolate cake. She was the one that had the night meeting. :lol: | |} ---- The fact that I can hear the lopp voice as I read this is the most disturbing part. Edited October 22, 2015 by Arachnaas | |} ---- Not really sure why, but this put The Beatles' "She Loves You" in my head. But with "love" replaced by "Lopp" and sung in a Lopp voice. So...thanks for that. | |} ---- rofl Kroger. /facepalm | |} ---- ---- Time for some mechari singing "You think you lost your lopp when I saw her yesterday It's you she's thinking of, and she told me what to say She says she lopps you, and you know that can't be bad Yes, she lopps you, and you know you should be glad! She lopps you yeah yeah yeah, and with a lopp like that, you know you should be glad." Edited October 22, 2015 by Arachnaas | |} ----